thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Gwynn
Megan Gwynn is a Tribute from District 1, noted for her naturally pink hair, elf-ears, and wings. History Megan Gwynn was raised in the Welsh mining village of Abergylid by her loving grandparents and grew up believing that her mother had left and that her father had died in a mining accident. In actuality, she was a fairy-mutant hybrid, as her mother was a fairy and her father was the powerful mutant known as Mastermind, (a fact she would not learn until her late teenage years.) Megan had a fairly typical childhood in rural Wales until she was nearly struck by a car while riding her bicycle at age thirteen. Her mutant powers manifested during her recovery, taking the form of pink hair, pointy ears, and colorful fairy wings which allowed her to fly and produce hallucinogenic dust. She was soon enrolled at the Xavier Institute to be trained in her mutant powers with the X-Men as her teachers. She studied initially under former New Mutant Wolfsbane and later under Magma. She was popular with her classmates, if a bit loud and overly enthusiastic, though she struggled to master flying and as a result had to wear a totally embarrassing helmet. Following the events of M-Day (wherein an emotionally fragile mutant called the Scarlet Witch used her reality altering powers to depower all but a handful of mutants) Megan was one of a very small number of Xavier students left with her powers. Here she was given the codename Pixie, which, considering her powers and heritage, was very fitting indeed. As the students were settling into their new roles as the last generation of mutants, Megan and several of her friends were attacked and dragged into the realm of Limbo. A magical land where demons roamed, Limbo was ruled by the evil demon Belasco and his slave-protege, the mutant Illyana Rasputin, also known as Magick or Darkchilde. Illyana had previously escaped from Belasco's control and fled Limbo, and Belasco planned to use Megan and her friends as bait to lure Illyana back to the realm. Megan and the others were attacked by demons until they were rescued by Illyana. She explained to them that the only way to defeat Belasco was to use the Soulsword: a mystical weapon forged from Magick's dark soul, one capable of slaying magical foes. Unfortunately, that weapon was no longer in Magick's possession. She would need a new weapon. Innocence is considered the most powerful weapon against evil, and as it turned out, Megan's soul was the most innocent one in existence. Illyana used threats of violence against Megan's friends in order to strong arm the girl into submission. Reluctantly, Megan agreed to give up a portion of her soul in order to forge a set of Bloodstones, which could in turn be used to create a Soul Dagger. The process left gaping holes in Megan's soul. The holes were then filled with black magic which turned her eyes black and gave her black streaks in her hair in addition to causing her a great deal of pain at the loss of her innocence. In exchange for the portion of her soul, Illyana taught Megan a teleportation spell and commanded her to slay Belasco. Although she was hesitant, Megan complied, driving her dagger into the demon and killing him. In exchange for this victory, part of her innocence died that day along with him. Soon after Megan and her friends were returned to their own world, it was discovered that a mutant baby had been born, the first since M-Day. The team of teenagers, now called the New X-Men, travelled to Washington, D.C. in order to face off against a religious order called the Purifiers. The Purifiers believed that God wanted to exterminate the mutant race. Believing that M-Day had been the first step toward this divine retribution, the Purifiers intended to murder the newborn mutant baby. Pixie and her teammates fought bravely but were on the losing end of the fight. Forced to retreat, she used her teleportation spell in an effort to get everyone home. This attempt resulted in semi-failure, with her teammates dropped in various locations between D.C. and the Xavier Institute. A second attempt at teleportation dropped her and the other teens into the midst of a battle between the X-Men and the villainous Marauders. Megan was badly injured in the fight at the hands of Omega Sentinel, who was under the possession of the evil Malice. Megan was able to summon her Soul Dagger and plunge it into Omega Sentinel, thus exorcising Malice. This battle resulted in not only the death of Charles Xavier, but also the temporary disbanding of the X-Men. Megan then returned to Wales, only to find that her hometown was overrun with demons. After calling upon the former X-Men for help, Abergylid was liberated and the X-Men were to be reformed in San Francisco. Megan decided to move with them, though her joy was temporary due to an attack by a gang of racists under the influence of Empath, a mutant with the power to manipulate the emotions of others. Empath was in turn under the influence of telepathic mutant Madelyne Pryor and her incarnation Hellfire Club. Refusing to let herself be defeated, Megan healed herself and challenged Empath, eventually stabbing him with her Soul Dagger. There was little time to recover between this encounter and the next major crisis, however. Shapeshifting aliens called Skrulls had launched a full scale invasion of Earth and were threatening the safety of the entire planet. Pixie suited up as a member of the X-Men and prepared to face off against the invasion forces to defend San Francisco. It took basically all of Earth's superheroes to defeat the alien invaders, but ultimately the threat was vanquished and Megan returned to life as a full time student, part time superhero. She even began working with the mutant pop singer Dazzler as a back up dancer and used her pixie dust to create beautiful illusions during Dazzler's performances. Her training intensified during this time. She received combat lessons from Wolverine and lessons in teleportation from Nightcrawler. During one such training session in the Danger Room, she attacked Nightcrawler and plunged her Soul Dagger into his chest, seriously wounding him. Frightened and unsure of what had come over her, Megan fell into a panic. It was soon revealed that Illyana's Soulsword had been embedded into Nightcrawler's body and Megan was able to dislodge it. Illyana then appeared from Limbo and demanded the weapon back so that she could use it in battle against Belasco's evil daughter, Witchfire. Megan, still angry at Illyana from the emotional trauma she'd been subjected to, as well as the pain of losing part of her soul, refused, and as a result, she and several of the X-Men were dragged back into Limbo. While in Limbo, Megan was given a glimpse into her future as a soulless monster, a slave of Belasco's daughter. Eventually Megan was able to wrest control of her Bloodstones away and helped to defeat the demons once again. Abilities *Her hair is naturally light pink and her ears are pointed, like a fairy's or a Vulcan's. After losing part of her soul, her pink hair has become darker and her eyes have become entirely black. *Megan has a pair of wings which extend from her back and resemble those of a cicada. They are multicolored and sparkly and allow her to fly with great maneuverability. *The dust is produced from her wings. This causes visual and auditory hallucinations, generally of a pleasant nature (think glitter and unicorns and giant teddy bears.) Megan cannot experience hallucinations from her own dust. *Megan has a natural aptitude for magic in addition to the black magic which was used to patch up her soul, though she only knows two spells. One is a teleportation spell, "Sihal novarum chinoth!" The other is a spell to banish demons. Though she has the potential to be a powerful magic user, she has no real magical training and cannot harness these abilities toward other magical techniques. *She also has the ability to summon the soul dagger. The soul dagger is a weapon with magical properties, forged from Megan's own soul. It can be summoned from nothingness and vanish into nothingness at Megan's will and can only harm magical beings or objects, or those who are possessed or controlled through supernatural means. Miscellaneous *Random facts here! Category:District 1 Category:The Tributes of Arena 12 Category:The Tributes of Arena 13